


Quiero Tomar Tu Mano

by LizAtenea



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assault with a knife, Collins is a bartender, Failed declaration of love, Farrier is a DJ, Friendship/Love, George gets drunk, George is Peter's cousin, Gibson is an exchange student, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, Jealousy, Kiss at the end, M/M, Movie Reference, Night at the disco, University Students
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAtenea/pseuds/LizAtenea
Summary: Veinte minutos más tarde, Alex concluyó que era momento de acercarse a Tommy y llevar a cabo su plan... Por desgracia, Gibson estaba con ellos y sería testigo de todo. En ese caso tendrían que moverse y hablar en otra parte. Pero pensándoselo mejor eso no sería necesario, pues de esta manera su rival vería a todo color y en 3D que Tommy era suyo y no de él.
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk), Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 5





	Quiero Tomar Tu Mano

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto antes de la cuarentena. Francamente disfrutar de una noche en la disco hace que extrañe al mundo en libertad.
> 
> No sé si el fic está muerto, pero quería dejar mi aporte. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Se iban de fiesta y Alex supo que había llegado la hora.

En su teléfono, el _Heroes_ de David Bowie sonaba a todo volumen sobre la cómoda. Alex, imitándolo con exagerada pose de divo, se contemplaba milímetro a milímetro frente al espejo de su armario con el bonito _outfit_ que había elegido para esta noche: una camisa negra desabrochada en el último botón donde brillaba a la vista su cadenita dorada. El traje en tono oliva recién estrenado le sentaba perfecto, al igual que el par de botines de cuero negros. Y en sus manos casi toda su colección de anillos le decoraba los dedos. La generosa nube aromática de su Dolce & Gabbana y el gel para el cabello completaban todo el asunto.

—¿Quién será ese chico tan guapo? —se preguntó, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla con un gesto de duda. Su reflejo no tardó en soltar una risotada—. ¡Ay cierto, soy yo!

En ese momento sintió un empujón que lo hizo a un lado. Alex gruñó, pero pronto le cambió la cara cuando vio a Tommy —quien le había usurpado el sitio frente a su propio espejo, después de que el torpe rompiese hace un mes el suyo— con un matador estilo de la moda nunca antes visto en él.

Alex nunca había creído en los milagros, así como nunca se tragó el cuento de Santa Claus o del supuesto fantasma que rondaba por las noches en los laboratorios de medicina, pero ver el esmero que su mejor amigo —el típico estudiante de literatura distraído y poco predispuesto a asistir a reuniones sociales— había puesto a su aburrida imagen de académico, hizo a sus ojos creer que al fin eran testigos de uno.

—¿No estoy tan mal, verdad? —preguntó Tommy con aire ansioso, alzando un poco la voz por encima de la música del teléfono—. Dime que no estoy tan mal, por favor.

Parecía un poseído acomodándose así el cuello de la camisa. Además de alisar una y otra vez su chaqueta camel y los pantalones de drill azul oscuro que iban a juego con sus amados zapatos de gamuza, los mismos que raras veces se ponía por temor a estropearlos.

—De hecho, te ves extremadamente _cool_ para ser la primera vez en años en que por fin te atreves a pisar una discoteca —le dijo Alex, después de bajar el volumen a su teléfono.

A Tommy se le iluminaron los ojos, aunque siguió con su aire ansioso.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿De veras que no estoy tan mal? Oh, ok, ok. Pero oye, no han pasado años. Digo, hace un mes te acompañé a una.

—Si claro, y una hora después me sacaste volando y estábamos de vuelta en nuestro piso.

—Es que... —Tommy vaciló. Acarició el reloj plateado, regalo de su último cumpleaños, anudado a su muñeca, y bajó la mirada—, ya sabes, no me van mucho las fiestas.

Alex arrugó el ceño sin poderlo evitar.

Sí, sí, hace siglos que estaba bien enterado de que no le iban. Nunca bailaba y bebía poco. Además de permanecer quieto como un mueble más en medio de una bulliciosa marea juvenil. Decir que era el compañero de juerga más aburrido del planeta sería decir poco. ¿Entonces por qué tanto esmero con su imagen? ¡Irónico!

Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando en eso llamaron a la puerta. Eran Peter, un amigo en común de ambos, y su primo pequeño George, quien recién este año había empezado en la universidad.

—¿Ustedes de que revista de moda se escaparon, eh? —se burló George, que iba de azul y apestaba mortíferamente a colonia. Cruzó como una flecha la habitación para plantarse frente al espejo, no sin antes largarle a Tommy un pequeño empujón.

—George, ya te viste más de diez mil veces —gimió Peter, pasándose una mano por las sienes. Traía puesta una chaqueta roja y se había peinado los cabellos rubios hacia atrás—. Discúlpenlo, ¿sí? —sonrió apenado—. Desde anoche está que no duerme de la emoción. Es su primera fiesta con universitarios y pues...

—Me veo matador, ¿a que sí? —interrumpió su primo—. Oh, lo vi en internet y merecía la pena copiarlo. ¿Qué opinan de mi _outfit_ , chicos? Estoy matador, ¿eh?

Alex torció el gesto y no dijo nada.

En realidad este niñato no debía de seguirlos a ninguna parte. Solo Peter estaba invitado. Pero George se enteró y como bueno se invitó él mismo, por lo que Peter se vio obligado a avisarles de que el chico se colaba.

En fin, si había que salir cargando un bulto no importaba mucho. Eso no estropearía nada, pensó Alex, porque estaba convencido del hecho de que, una vez empapados del ambiente de la discoteca, Peter y George se perderían por allí, y Alex se quedaría a solas en compañía de Tommy.

Solo con Tommy.

Nadie más que Tommy.

De solo imaginárselo miles de chispas multicolor estallaron haciendo ruido bajo sus costillas. Un estallido de esperanza, de celebración prematura. ¡Había llegado la hora de lanzarse! ¿Cuánto tiempo sino fingiría ser un Casanova feliz y darle vueltas a lo otro? En la secundaria no había podido hacerlo, más por miedo que por otra cosa. Y recordaba que desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en los pasillos de la escuela, y luego cuando la maestra lo presentó como el nuevo alumno del 2do año —un chico torpe y desgarbado, atemorizado de las miradas burlonas del resto de la clase—, había sentido por éste un especial cariño, incluso más de lo que él creía hasta que supo lo que era. Se apretó las manos decoradas de anillos y notó la tensión. Estaba nervioso, sí; pero iba a lanzarse.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —le dijo al grupo.

Pero en eso alguien llamó a la puerta, y Alex se extrañó porque no esperaban a nadie más. Luego vio a Tommy correr hacia el espejo, alisarse la ropa con rapidez, y cruzar la habitación para abrir la puerta.

* * *

“¿Es broma, verdad? Debes estar malditamente bromeando”, quiso protestar Alex, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada. Vio a Tommy en el umbral morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo (¿qué?, ¿eso en sus mejillas eran rubores?) antes de hacerse a un lado y cederle el pase al recién llegado que lo seguía con una cautivante sonrisita digna de una selfie.

— _Bonne nuit!_ —saludó cortésmente. Su acento igual de cautivador. De solo escucharlo a Alex le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Oye compa, linda camisa —comentó George, señalando la camisa de seda plateada con estampados que el francés llevaba puesta debajo de un blazer negro. A la vista se notaba que era nueva (para la ocasión) y hacían resaltar igual que a perlas sus grandes ojos verdes.

— _Merci._ —El francés agachó su cabeza un poco apenado. Algunos rizos oscuros rebeldes al gel se deslizaron como seda por su frente—. _Je_ … uhm. ¿Me veo bien?

—¡De puta madre!

Tommy, que estaba atento a la conversación, sonrió (¿otra vez los malditos rubores?) y coincidió con el niñato.

Alex no se contuvo más y agarrando a Tommy de un brazo lo llevó a un aparte.

—Amigo, no es por nada pero… —Forzaba una sonrisa (algo nerviosa) para que no se le notara lo afectado que estaba—. ¿Qué hace él aquí? No sabía que…

—Lo sé, Alex, olvidé por completo avisarte —explicó el otro—. Es que pensé que como Gibson es nuevo aquí y apenas ha tenido tiempo de conocer nada, sería buena idea invitarle. Me ha comentado que no le fue tan difícil adaptarse a la Uni y que le va superbién. Además, en su clase de inglés es uno de los más sobresalientes.

“Uy, sí —pensó Alex, importándole un pimiento sus logros—. El franchute estirado”.

El franchute en cuestión se llamaba _Philippe Hugo Guillet_ , o eso es lo que Tommy aseguraba. Alex se había enterado de su existencia una noche en que regresó de una cita desastrosa —su último ligue resultó ser una combinación de estupidez y falsedad (una “chica básica” por así decirlo). Debió de saberlo… ¡uno no siempre puede confiarse de una aplicación como Tinder!— y se encontró a Tommy en la cocina con su mandil de estampados frutales, lavando los trastes acumulados que en teoría a Alex le tocaba lavar. No hubo reproches por su falta por parte de Tommy (raras veces le reprochaba algo), en su lugar le comentó acerca de un joven francés muy amable que horas antes se había instalado en el edificio.

“¿Quién te partió la frente?”, preguntó Alex, señalando la pequeña rajadura que allí tenía. Y Tommy le contó como lo había conocido: el edificio contaba con un ascensor que en ese momento estaba ocupado. Tommy, lejos de aguardar un segundo más después de un arduo día afuera, se precipitó escaleras arriba como si le persiguiera el diablo, donde acabó chocando duramente contra una montaña de equipajes embalados que justo emergían del ascensor al piso cuatro. Despatarrado en el suelo y con un corte palpitando en su frente, a continuación oyó una sentida disculpa en un acento extraño y vio como una mano abierta se extendía hacia él. ¡Un estudiante de intercambio recién llegado nada menos! ¡Y también de la carrera de literatura (si bien del ciclo avanzado)! Pero Tommy no había sabido dominar bien a su lengua para con el correcto pronunciamiento de su nombre extranjero, por lo que optó por llamarle Gibson. Su fonética en inglés sonaba casi igualito a _Guillet_.

—Oye, ¿no tienes problema con eso, cierto? —Quiso saber Tommy, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro inocente.

Alex dejó escapar una risa falsa.

—No, ¿cómo crees? —Mintió—. No seas tonto. Me da igual.

No, no le daba igual. Desde que Gibson apareció en sus vidas, Alex venía observando como la conducta de Tommy se distorsionaba de a pocos. Para empezar, en las primeras semanas, Tommy acostumbró a dejarle plantado en el pub cercano donde almorzaban luego de clases por preferir dárselas de guía turístico a fin de que Gibson se familiarizara con el campus. ¡Como si una rajadura en la frente le obligara a convertirse en su perro! En segundo lugar, su buen amigo había dejado de esperarle despierto cuando éste se largaba de fiesta con algún ligue —Tommy solía trasnochar por él cuando se aventuraba solo afuera—, y una vez que estaba de vuelta, el “buen amigo”, somnoliento y abochornado, explicaba que se la había pasado chequeando reseñas de libros por YouTube. Y en tercero, se le había dado por atiborrar a su playlist música en habla francesa. Por cierto, un nuevo hábito difícil de asimilar porque, conociéndole, sabía que Tommy era duro de cabeza para con el francés y apenas se sabía frases básicas (de acuerdo, cualquiera podía oír la música que quisiera en el idioma que sea. Pero que a Tommy, un de repente, se le haya dado por oír música francesa, eso a Alex definitivamente le empezó a oler mal).

—Las 8:47 ya —avisó Peter impaciente, ojeando la hora en su teléfono—. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Ya nos vamos! —Celebró George por todo lo alto, brincando como un Golden Retriever hacia la salida—. ¡Muevan su trasero, zoquetes, o no los llevo a ninguna parte!

Descendieron juntos por el ascensor, abrieron la puerta de la calle y un viento fresco del demonio abofeteó la cara de Alex, metiéndose incluso dentro de su traje. Qué raro, pensó él, porque era verano. ¿O la amarga sorpresa de saber que Tommy había sido capaz de invitar a ese pavo a la disco donde al fin se declararía, le había congelado a cero grados la sangre y hasta el ánimo?

—¡Avancen más rápido, abuelas! —Volvió a chillar George, irrumpiendo el relativo silencio de la calle—. Esta noche de sábado tiene que ser la mejor. Nada de quedarse cortos, ¿eh?

* * *

El metro en hora punta estaba casi a reventar.

El gesto hostil era el mismo en los rostros de la gente más veterana que entraba y salía de los vagones de tren; odiaban a muerte viajar como sardinas. Pero eso no le asustaba ni un poquito al pequeño George que, importándole un pimiento lo que esa gente pensara de él, hacía tremendo espectáculo gritando con orgullo de que se iba de fiesta. Peter, sonriendo con pena a las miradas agrias, le suplicaba a su primo que se comportara y, ¡lo más importante!, que no se le ocurriera pasarse de copas.

—¿Da problemas cuando está ebrio? —Quiso saber Tommy que se sostenía con fuerza a los pasamanos en cada fastidioso balanceo.

—No, al contrario —respondió Peter—. Nunca en su vida ha bebido. Mis tíos lo sobreprotegen mucho. Y ahora que no están cerca, el muy cabezota quiere hacer lo que le plazca.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido. —Metió el pico, George—. Verdad que sí, ¿eh, francés?

—Uhm, _Non_...

—No, aburrido no. —Se defendió, Peter—. Solo te pido que no pierdas la cabeza.

—Ya la perdió —apuntó, Alex, al ver a George ofrecer otro de sus espectáculos desinhibidos, ondulando su cuerpo como si quisiera bailar break dance y haciendo oídos sordos a las recomendaciones de su primo.

El tren se detuvo en la parada siguiente, abriendo sus puertas y dejando a más personas embarcarse en el vagón: un puñado de chicos vestidos con juvenil actitud y otro de féminas en tacones y maquillaje cargado. Por culpa de esto, Alex se vio obligado a despegar su espalda de la pared adyacente donde se apoyaba y arrimarse un par de metros lejos de sus compañeros.

— _Pardon!_ _Tu vas bien?_ —Tommy oyó a Gibson decir. La cantidad de gente de pie había reducido a cero su distancia, provocando que golpeara el hombro contra el suyo.

—Descuida, no es nada —le respondió, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haber entendido eso—. Es mi pan de cada día. Todo el tiempo sobrevivo a eso.

Gibson mordisqueó su labio inferior; al parecer eso le supo divertido porque ahí nomás dejó escapar una suave risita.

—Ok —dijo.

Era gracioso oírle cuando hacía eso, opinaba Tommy: mezclar así el inglés y el francés como lo venía haciendo desde el bochornoso incidente con las maletas.

Tras lo ocurrido, la conexión entre ellos resultó ser inmediata. Fue una cosa de locos —Tommy más tarde lo describiría así— pues jamás en su vida había hecho un amigo en cuestión de minutos (salvo con Alex en la secundaria, pero con él nunca experimentó una conexión tan anómala). Allí nomás se sintió atraído por su personalidad calmada y elegante; siempre oyéndose agradable y empleando un vocabulario educado. La naturalidad con que hacía flotar el acento francés sobre su inglés casi perfecto, como un soplo de primavera sobre dientes de león. Y por supuesto, su amplio conocimiento en literatura que rayaba a lo culto. Fácilmente lo imaginaba siendo el crush ideal de cuanta fémina conocía en su clase. ¡Es más, de todo el maldito campus!

Tommy, que no tenía intención de bromear con sus tristes reveses en la calle, concluyó que sería una descortesía dejar que el francés se riera solo, por lo que se le unió también. Mas una inesperada bola de calor embistió contra sus tripas, desconcertándolo, al tiempo que se perdía en las praderas verdes de sus ojos risueños.

_Oh, wow…_

En ese intervalo su mente rememoró el cumplido que recibió de su parte cuando fue a abrirle la puerta: “ _Il fait chaud ici, ou c'est toi?”_ le dijo (¡y con toque de picardía!), traduciéndola después antes de poner un pie en la habitación. Muy bien, Tommy ya podía sentirse tranquilo con semejante aprobación, ¿no? Se había pasado todo el santo día viendo qué hacer con su típico look de camiseta holgada, jeans gastados y viejos Adidas lavados y relavados con detergente y jabón con el que todo el mundo solía verle. Poniendo patas arriba a sus cajones en busca de las prendas adecuadas para llevar a cabo su metamorfosis. Asesorarse un poquito con fotos de moda en Pinterest y darle por fin y con ganas en el maldito clavo.

Ante la mirada de asombro de Gibson su conversión de patito feo a hermoso cisne estaba más que atinada. Había conseguido lo que quería, ¿no? Cual chiquilla enamorada que espera gustar a su amor secreto con su vestido nuevo... ¡No, qué va! Tommy jamás pensaría en esas majaderías. Pero luego llegó el cumplido… con un remilgo obsceno de la lengua y un guiño de ojo que lo hizo temblar. Bueno, cualquiera interpretaría eso como simple chanza sin significado alguno, ¿cierto? Una especie de táctica infalible a fin de romper el hielo y estallar en una carcajada de complicidad. Pero Tommy interpretaría las cosas en el otro sentido, por lo que el mero hecho de imaginar que se estaba equivocando le avergonzaría al punto de enrojecérsele las mejillas. _¡Ay, Dios!_ ¿Alguien en la habitación se daría cuenta? Esperaba que no. Después de todo, los chicos se encontraban muy ocupados en sí mismos como para fijarse en alguien más.

Así que ahí estaba, con su cabeza en la luna y con un incendio interno amenazando con achicharrar todo a su paso. Suspendido en esos ojos verdes embrujadores que le taladraban hasta el fondo del alma. Si había que compararlo con algo, aquello era como mirar luciérnagas. Desde niño le fascinaba mirarlas revolotear como un imbécil. ¿Acaso valía hacer lo mismo con los ojos de ese hombre? ¿De un hombre?

_Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?_

De repente, una canción a todo volumen vibró en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones, forzándole a romper el contacto visual y coger cuanto antes su teléfono. El público apretujado en el vagón aguijoneó en él su mirada avinagrada. Ahora ya no solo se la dedicaban a George y sus payasadas. Tommy casi se encogió en su sitio cuando notó que el francés enarcaba ambas cejas, sorprendido, al reconocer la canción en su lengua madre que Tommy se había puesto como tono de llamada.

—Sí… Alex… ¿qué sucede? —balbuceó atendiendo a su teléfono—. Descuida, estoy bien... ¿Qué tal tú? No te veo… —giró su cuerpo hasta donde el escaso espacio se lo permitía, dando con su amigo que agitaba el brazo por encima de las cabezas—. ¡Ah, estas allí! Creo que… estamos ya cerca de desembarcar, ¿verdad? ¡Hace mucho calor aquí! Bien, lo mismo... Cambio y fuera.

Después de colgar y guardar el teléfono, Tommy no sabía dónde esconder su cabeza.

_¡Mierda-Mierda!_

— _Videoclub, non? —_ oyó a Gibson decir. Un deje divertido flotaba en su voz—. Recuerdo pasarte esa canción hace dos semanas.

Y Tommy reconocía que así había sido.

Casi se amanecieron charlando de música actual francesa por WhatsApp —Tommy se permitió hacerlo porque Alex no se encontraba en casa (se había largado de juerga), por lo que los pitidos no fastidiarían el sueño de su amigo— cuando Gibson, a modo de despedida, le compartió el _Amour Plastique_ de Videoclub y Tommy, fascinado por la dulce melodía, se la pasó repitiéndola hasta quedarse dormido. La había reproducido con subtítulos en inglés a través de YouTube para entender qué carajo decían, encandilándose en el acto, y cavilando que tan cierto era lo de la leyenda que Gibson le contara acerca de esa canción: “Si la usas como tono de llamada el amor de tu vida se fijará en ti” (naturalmente, el torpe no había entendido que el buen Gibson solo pretendía tomarle el pelo).

Un par de metros distante de la singular parejita, Alex, encajonado entre un corro de alborotadas jovencitas, estiraba el cuello sobre las cabezas de ellas no muy convencido de que su llamada hubiera surtido efecto. Esperaba que eso lo distrajera en definitiva de su rival. ¿Qué cosas le estaría diciendo a su amigo hace un rato? Lo había pescado poniéndose rojo por milésima vez que se le antojaba ya asqueroso. Un semáforo humano de lo más ridículo, incapaz de cambiar a otro color que no sea ese. ¡Era el colmo!

“Pero esto se acaba porque se acaba —concluyó Alex para sus adentros—. La noche recién empieza y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a mi favor. ¡Es pan comido! Y otra cosa, una maldita amistad forjada en solo unas malditas semanas no se comparan a los años que yo tengo con Tommy. Conozco todo de él tanto como él me conoce a mí, y contra eso el tal Gibson no puede competir”.

Alex suspiró malhumorado y apartó la vista, justo a tiempo para atrapar al corro de jovencitas lanzando sobre él miradas ardientes. Se rieron como colegialas al ser descubiertas, llevándose las manos a la boca a la par que sus rostros enrojecían como la grana. Alex las ignoró.

* * *

La cola para el ingreso a la discoteca, situada en el corazón del Soho, se desarrolló algo lenta pero tampoco se tardó una eternidad. George, que era el menos paciente del grupo, propuso saltarse la cola, pero con los dos gorilas custodiando la puerta eso en definitiva era un suicidio. Un tipo bebido con cara de anfibio lo intentó, casi se escabulló dentro del recinto, pero uno de los gorilas lo atrapó del pescuezo y con una patada como Dios manda lo largó a la calle.

—¿Has visto, primito? —le dijo Peter, luego de llegarles el turno de pagar por el ingreso y recibir de regalo una tarjeta válida para una consumición—. Como se te ocurra embriagarte igual que ese pobre diablo y de la patada del gorila que no te salvas.

Pero George ya no lo escuchaba. El volumen desaforado en sus oídos y el brillo intermitente de las luces de discoteca lo habían dejado en shock. _¡A la mierda!_ ¿Se había muerto o esto era el paraíso en la tierra? Jamás en la vida se imaginó que la visión del paraíso se pareciera a un espacioso salón de arquitectura atractiva y acondicionada de lo más “IN”. ¡Y vilmente negado por sus estrictos progenitores! Paseó la mirada en derredor de todo el local hasta dar con la abarrotada pista de baile, un salvaje ambiente de fiesta jodidamente perfecto en el que cuerpos ajenos se meneaban y sacudían la cabeza al ritmo de _Bad Guy_.

—¿Alguien quiere bailar? —preguntó, escabulléndose de repente en esa marea humana para disgusto de Peter que, escupiendo todas las palabrotas que se sabía, salió a la carrera detrás de él.

Tommy entretanto gimió apabullado por el bullicio (eso era para él: bullicio) y con una sensación desagradable retumbando dentro de su estómago. Pese a no ser la primera vez en que asistía a una fiesta, si bien por obligación o por ceder a los ruegos de Alex que sabía se moría por esas cosas, nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse a ellas. Eso, sumando a los tragos y al sopor de la gente envolviéndolo en pleno baile que tanto encantaba a su amigo. A Tommy en cambio lo asfixiaba. En definitiva, cuando Alex afirmaba que era el compañero de juerga más aburrido del planeta no lo decía por joder. Tommy reconocía que sí lo era. Sin embargo esta noche había que cambiar de cara, hacerle frente a la cosa, y todo para quedar bien delante de Gibson que a simple vista parecía acomodarse bien a la situación.

—Tiene buena pinta. —Oyó opinar al francés que se movía un poco pero con buen ritmo al lado suyo—. No he visto algo así desde que salí de…

—Y cómo diablos no iba a tener buena pinta si es mi sitio favorito. —Metió la cuchara Alex, con una sonrisita socarrona de por medio, antes de arrastrar a Tommy lejos de él, en dirección a la barra—. ¡Andando compadre que nos toca reclamar las bebidas!

Tommy notó que Gibson los seguía.

Siempre existía la dificultad de cruzar de una punta a la otra. Y en una noche de sábado como ésta, con la cantidad de gente que había, era todavía peor. No obstante, con todo y sus defectos, Alex creía que este sitio —su favorito como había dicho— era perfecto para llevar a cabo lo planeado. No se había ensayado nada, pero en la punta de la lengua tenía lo esencial. Eso sí, antes le vendría bien tomarse unas cuantas copas, no mucha, cosa de no enredarse la lengua y decir tonterías que no venían al caso. En cuanto divisó la barra y se sentaron le puso alegre reconocer el rostro de Collins, el bartender escocés que preparaba los cócteles haciendo un previo espectáculo de primera y luego los servía en tiempo record sacándose el doble de brazos como el dios Shiva. La música entretanto cambió de género. Pasaron de Billie Eilish a Interpol. _PDA_ empezó a sonar con fuerza y Alex volvió a alegrarse al reconocer en la cabina del DJ a Farrier, moviendo enérgico la cabeza con los enormes cascos puestos, empapándose de lleno como un comensal más.

—Shots de cortesía, que lo disfruten —dijo Collins en tono servicial luego de recibir las tarjetas de consumición y dejarles a la mano la carta completa de cócteles.

Tommy, Alex y Gibson cogieron cada uno sus shots y sin pretender nada se la bebieron de un sorbo en perfecta sincronía y en perfecta sincronía azotaron los vasitos vacíos sobre la barra. Cuando Gibson se dio cuenta del curioso numerito se echó a reír. Y Tommy, que no se había enterado de nada, se contagió de la risa del otro. Alex, a quien esa complicidad le resultaba escandalosa, abrió la carta y le habló a Collins:

—Quisiera un Daiquiri de frambuesa bien fresquito, para empezar. Y mi amigo Tommy quisiera... ¿Qué quisieras?

—Una Pepsi bien helada si no es mucha moles... ¡Auch!

Alex le había atizado un puntapié en la espinilla. Si iba a beberse una copa para agarrar valor creía justo que su amigo también lo imitara, al menos para que le ayudara a procesar mejor la noticia.

—No estás aquí para pedir golosinas —le dijo por lo bajo—. Por el amor de Dios, lánzate. ¡Me das otro Daiquiri de frambuesa, gracias! —pidió por él—. Y no te preocupes por la cuenta de eso, Tommy. Te estoy invitando.

—¡Que detalle! —Se enterneció Collins—. ¿Y usted señorito? —Se dirigió a Gibson—. Todavía no le he oído decir ninguna palabra.

Gibson repasó la carta con ojos veloces. Finalmente se pronunció:

— _Sex On The Beach._

Tommy enrojeció como si le hubieran dado la cachetada de su vida.

— _Quoi?_ Es un cóctel _..._ —explicó el francés, confundido porque el chico se pusiera así—, no es lo que... Pensé que lo conocías...

—Ok. —Collins grabó los pedidos en su súper cabeza—. Alex, chico generoso, ¿también asumirás el costo de eso?

Alex soltó una risotada.

—¿Me ves con cara de beneficencia?

—Lo asumiré yo —dijo Tommy de repente, llevándose una mano al cuello de la camisa y tirando un poco de ella como queriendo aflojarse una corbata que no tenía—. Yo le invito ese cóctel.

A Alex la sangre empezó a correrle helada.

— _Merci,_ pero no hace falta...

—Por favor, insisto.

Gibson se le quedó mirando perplejo. Ahí nomás se les unió de vuelta Peter y George, el primero visiblemente sofocado con la frente perlada en sudor y el segundo parecía una lechuga fresca, recién empezando apenas.

Collins tras la barra inició el espectáculo, elaborando sus pedidos.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué van a beberse, chicos? —Observó George—. Menuda sed que tengo. ¿Pasó algo increíble mientras no estuve mirando?

—No —respondió Alex cortante.

— _Oui_ —dijo Gibson sonriendo de emoción—. Tommy me ofreció _Sex On The Beach._

 _—_ Oigan, pero no es muy noche para que vayan a la playa y...

—No idiota, se refiere a un cóctel —corrigió Peter rodando los ojos.

—Ah, en ese caso, invítame uno de esos.

—¡Já! ¿Me haces correr como un imbécil detrás de ti y encima quieres que te premie? No, ni loco. 

—Oh vamos, no es para tanto... Ya pues...

—Yo le invitaré uno si no te molesta —se pronunció Gibson, mirando a Peter sin borrar su sonrisa—. Es más, te invito a ti también. Y a ti, Tommy. Y a ti —dijo esto último mirando a Alex quien contemplaba el asunto con expresión de retraso mental.

—¡Bravo compa, vales un millón! —Celebró George por todo lo alto—. Aprende Peter.

Una vez servidos los tragos, Tommy se preocupó de que la combinación le cayera mal. Alex en su mente se juró no darle ni un sorbo al cóctel cortesía del franchute. Peter y Gibson bebieron lo suyo haciendo pausas y a gusto. Y George, por su parte, nunca en su vida había probado ni una gota de alcohol, pero que bien se zampaba su copa como si se tratara de agua, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción y acidez al final.

—¡Me apetece bailar! —chilló George, cuando el público en la pista se levantó en ovación satisfechos de que DJ Farrier escogiera _Safe And Sound_ de Capital Cities—. Ahora si puedo hacerlo a mis anchas, ¿eh, Peter? O tengo que seguir pegado a tus zapatos. Tú dime.

Peter rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero cedió. A fin de cuentas, estaban en el corazón del Soho un sábado por la noche y Peter también se quería divertir. No obstante, hacer el papel de mamá gallina resultaba ser inevitable, por lo que antes de que su primo se largara a mover el esqueleto, le recomendó que no se alejara demasiado y de paso que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna estupidez.

—Ufff, ¡que chico! —Suspiró Peter, relajando los hombros—. Bueno compañeros, iré a perderme por allí. Si quieren algo estaré en la otra punta donde los sillones. Hay chicas muy guapas en esa zona entretenidas con el Tik Tok, ¿saben?

Nadie se rio más que él, que a paso ligero se alejó al tiempo que se alzaba bien los pantalones y direccionaba los cabellos rubios hacia atrás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Alex concluyó que era momento de acercarse a Tommy y llevar a cabo su plan. Gracias al cielo les quedaba todavía un buen retazo de noche, pero tampoco lo postergaría hasta que los botaran del local. Sin embargo, antes que nada (y ya que le había puesto la cruz al _Sex On The Beach_ que continuaba intacto sobre la barra), le pidió a Collins un cóctel a base de vodka, cosa de darle más hincapié a todo el valor reunido hasta ese momento. Por desgracia, Gibson estaba con ellos y sería testigo de todo. En ese caso tendrían que moverse y hablar en otra parte. Pero pensándoselo mejor eso no sería necesario, pues de esta manera su rival vería a todo color y en 3D que Tommy era suyo y no de él.

—A la mierda —se quejó Tommy dándole pequeños sorbos a su _Sex On The Beach_. Nunca le había gustado probar el alcohol ni el sabor del Daiquiri combinado con lo otro en la lengua. Pero Gibson justo enfocaba su mirada en él y Tommy se vio obligado a cambiar de cara y de vocabulario—. Es... muy bueno. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Tommy, por lo mismo —sonrió el francés y echándole una ojeada a los alrededores de la disco, añadió—: Y gracias una vez más por la invitación de esta noche. Todo aquí es muy _cool_.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Me divertiría más si bailáramos.

Tommy se quedó de piedra. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que a él no le gustaba bailar? ¿Que hacía lo imposible por estar a gusto en un sitio como éste y soportar la bulla, el sabor amargo de los cócteles y el ambiente sofocante que bullía aquí dentro solo por agradarle? ¿Cómo explicarse a sí mismo esa sensación rara que le quemaba por dentro cada vez que Gibson lo miraba así? ¿Cada vez que se quedaba suspendido así por culpa de esos ojos embrujadores...?

_Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?_

Un toque en su rodilla lo sacó de su trance. Se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa más simpática de Alex, esa que siempre le veía usar cuando se trataba de ligar con alguna chica. Sonreír siempre le favorecía, opinaba Tommy; lo hacía ver más guapo, más seguro de sí mismo. Alguien que de veras tenía el mundo a sus pies. Y Tommy en silencio admiraba ese rasgo suyo desde que lo conocía en secundaria. El niño bonito de la clase, recordaba, el que siempre tenía una tropa de admiradoras detrás y paraba de cita en cita con las populares. Y Tommy… Bueno, Tommy solo era el amigo, el escudero, el testigo silencioso de sus andanzas. Alguien de pocas luces caminando por la escuela bajo la sombra de éste. ¿Y qué? Tampoco era como que se considerara un batracio o un torpe, pero ojalá fuera la mitad de guapo y seguro que él.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —dijo Alex, acercándose a su oído para hacerse oír—. Es importante.

—Ah... Ya. —A Tommy eso le extrañó. Si su amigo quería consejos para ligar con una chica en específico, Tommy en definitiva era el menos indicado. ¿Él qué sabía de chicas?

—Sabes lo mucho que valoro nuestra amistad —empezó Alex, acomodando con desparpajo su mano decorada de anillos sobre la mano de su amigo—. Nos conocemos de años y pienso que estarás de acuerdo conmigo si digo que la confianza entre nosotros aún sigue intacta.

Tommy observó el gesto de la mano, ladeando la cabeza igual que una lagartija sobre una roca. El frío de sus anillos le traspasaba la piel. Todavía creía ser el menos indicado para darle consejos.

—Verás, a este tema le he dado muchas vueltas. Demasiadas en realidad. Pero ahora me siento seguro de confesártelo, muy seguro.

¿Seguro? ¡Pero si Alex era el tipo más seguro que conocía! Barrió con los ojos en derredor en busca de la chica que le había quitado el aliento. Imaginaba que sería una bomba rubia de generosas proporciones. ¿Sino porque Alex ahora le hablaría de seguridad?

—Y bueno, no tengo intención de alargarme más. —Alex dejó escapar una risita boba—. Tommy, hace tiempo que tú me...

Pero no acabó de completar la frase. Algo de la nada se estrelló contra su espalda como si le dieran con un saco de papas y una lluvia de cerveza le empapó el costado de su traje. Alex se horrorizó de solo ver como el trozo afectado de tela oliva se oscurecía con el alcohol. Demasiado asqueroso para ser verdad.

—¿Eres lunático o qué? —chilló Alex, levantándose de un salto y enfrentando al tipo de aspecto trastornado y ojos celestes que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, pero bien que hacía gala de una pose de buscar pelea—. Mira nomás como me has puesto. ¿Es que te dejaste los anteojos en casa o qué te pasa?

—Eh, no me jodas, hombre. ¿Quién carajo te manda a que te cruces en mi camino?

Mientras Alex se indignaba con eso último, los primeros acordes de una nueva canción hacían vibrar al público. Gibson, a quien la bebida empezaba a hacerle efecto, le hizo caso a su cuerpo cuando éste le pedía baile. Así que se levantó sin más, ignorando la reciente pelea, y se empapó en la pista con las notas sensuales de Interpol.

Tommy por su parte se sentía desbordado contemplando la acalorada escena. La bomba rubia del que Alex se había encandilado ahora debía esperar, no sabía cuánto pero confiaba en que no le llevara una eternidad. Se acordó de su bebida al que todavía le quedaban un par de sorbos en el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. No le gustaba nada el sabor, pero a causa del barullo necesitaba tragarse algo fuerte. Fue en ese punto cuando lo vio. ¿En qué momento se había ido? Las luces de la discoteca empezaban a brillar en azul. Solo azul. Era extraño, estaba seguro que con el resto del repertorio del DJ siempre habían brillado de diferentes colores. Pero ahora no. Era solo azul. Azul como un mar tempestuoso pero cargado de belleza. Y la ondina en medio de aquello hacía de la visión una cosa única. Divina. ¿Estaba en un sueño? De pronto era como que todo lo demás se silenciaba y solo quedaba la voz de barítono de Paul Banks cantando las primeras líneas: _“Same town, new story._ _They bridge the faded span. He was bound for glory._ _She found her winning man”._ Y la ondina de ojos verdes bailando entre sus notas. Agitando con gracia sus oscura melena rizada. Moviendo sus caderas, su cuerpo entero en perfecta armonía. Tan sensual, erótico, ondulante. Y entonces su entrepierna se humedeció... _¡Ay, Dios!_ Cuando despertó del sueño sus pantalones eran un desastre. ¡Se había empapado toda la entrepierna con el resto de su cóctel!

Las cosas como son: no era un sueño, estaba en tierra. Tommy vio a Gibson una vez más. El francés lo miraba directamente y sonreía. Entonces sus brazos empezaron a llamarlo. Ojalá Tommy estuviera más sobrio, cosa de no hacer caso y así sobrevivir a las miradas curiosas sobre sus pantalones empapados. Se tejerían un millón de hipótesis, y todos bien equivocados. Pero el cóctel también había hecho efecto en él, de manera que olvidó la vergüenza y se levantó, dirigiéndose como hipnotizado hacia esa ondina que lo esperaba bajo las luces azules en la pista de baile.

Mientras Tommy se perdía en los brazos de su ondina, Alex, rojo como un cangrejo de pura cólera, tenía al lunático de ojos celeste agarrado de las solapas. Amenazaba con romperle todos los dientes si seguía insistiendo que era él el maldito problema.

—Calma, muchacho. —Lo apaciguaba el lunático mirando con alarma los temibles anillos que Alex tenía en cada dedo—. Suéltame y asunto arreglado, ¿no?

—¿Calma? Espera hasta que te bañen en cerveza, luego dime que esté calmado.

Y es que su bonito traje le había costado un ojo de la cara. Suficiente motivo para cabrearse, en serio. No obstante, la cosa no llegó a mayores. El lunático escapó, confundiéndose entre el público y Alex se quedó con las ganas de hundirle el puño en su estúpida cara. Refunfuñando, se estudió las horribles manchas de humedad que lo hacían apestar igual que un borracho durmiendo bajo un puente. Por suerte cerca de su edificio había un negocio de lavandería. Esperaba que ellos se encargaran y lo dejasen como nuevo… Pero, aparte del dilema de su traje profanado ¿qué otra cosa le inquietaba?

_¡Ah!_

Se giró, transformando su expresión de cólera a una de sonrisa. Su mirada ansiosa en busca del precioso rostro de su amado Tommy. Pero lo que encontró varios metros lejos de la barra lo dejó sin palabras, rompiéndole la sonrisa más rápido que una bala en el corazón.

Entonces la estrofa de la canción le pegó duro, horadándole los oídos como el gusano a una manzana: _"It feels like the whole world is up on my shoulders._ _Feels like the whole world coming down on me"_. ¿Qué carajo pretendía Paul Banks? ¿Asesinarlo cantándole su realidad? Sentía que el mundo entero estaba sobre sus hombros, cerniéndose sobre él. Mejor dicho, como si un cubo de ladrillos le cayera sobre la cabeza. Se había quedado sin palabras, ¡y no literalmente!

—Si deseas beberte algo más, tengo uno muy apropiado para el mal de amores —le habló Collins, quien tenía los codos encaramados sobre la barra y lo observaba con una sonrisita que con gusto Alex borraría de un solo manotazo.

—Vete al diablo, Collins —atinó a contestar con dificultad.

Con ojos de halcón enojado, Alex estiraba el cuello cada vez que alguien le tapaba las vistas. Le pareció que el franchute tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de su amado. ¿O la cosa era al revés? El vodka. Tenía que ser el maldito vodka que le hacía ver cosas que no eran. Los dos bailarines se estaban sonriendo, coqueteando, lanzándose miradas provocadoras. No, no, no. Tenía que ser el vodka otra vez. Si no hacía algo por investigar, comprobar la veracidad del asunto, acabaría internado en un manicomio. Pero había un detalle. No quería acercarse y verse muy obvio delante de todo el mundo. ¿Entonces como haría?

—Hola guapo. ¿Me sacarías a bailar?

Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos ante la vocecita que le preguntaba. La belleza parada a su lado era una morena despampanante de piel bronceada y grandes atributos. Él la miró como si mirara una pared.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? —insistió ella.

—Ehm. —Alex por un momento se quedó con la mente en blanco. Luego tuvo una idea—. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

Alex llevó a la chica hasta el centro de la pista con la clara intención de pulular sobre los hombros de Tommy y Gibson. Los dos tórtolos, enfrascados en la música, ni se dieron cuenta de la cara de asco que Alex ponía de solo verlos así de juntos.

La morena entretanto entrelazó las manos, rodeándole el cuello.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella.

—Alex.

—Te ves muy lindo con ese traje, Alex —ronroneó con intención de ligar—. Mi nombre es Cynthia. Un gusto.

—…Ya. —Alex la oía aunque sin prestarle atención. Su mirada se nubló de puro espanto al ver a Gibson acercar los labios al oído de Tommy. Y Tommy se rio. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un comentario confidencial o un atrevido beso?

—Dime Alex, ¿crees que soy linda?

—No…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Alex quitó la vista de la asquerosa pareja y se enfocó en ella—. Disculpa, ¿qué preguntaste?

—Nada. —Se molestó ella—. No pregunté nada.

Alex volvió al ataque, esta vez llevando a la chica tras la espalda de Tommy. Ni siquiera se molestó por subsanar el error con su pareja. “No te esfuerces, cariño —pensaba en su lugar— Esta noche me van los chicos. En especial éste de aquí, el de chaqueta camel y zapatos de gamuza”. Pero Cynthia pronto suavizó su gesto y continuó con la cacería.

—¿Y tendrás novia?

—No… —Esta vez Alex palideció al ver a Tommy acercar los labios al oído del franchute. ¿Eso también sería un beso? Dentro los celos lo atacaban como una víbora.

Cynthia sonrió encantada con su respuesta.

—¿Y te gustaría que yo lo sea?

—No…

—¿Qué?

—¿…Qué?

La morena se percató de la pareja Tommy-Gibson y entendió lo que pasaba. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Imbécil —soltó ella, sintiéndose burlada y alejándose de pronto así como llegó.

“Sí, ya era hora que te marcharas —pensó Alex, deshonrado y solitario en la pista de baile— No sé, pero aun no entiendo lo que pasa. ¿Será que necesito otro método?”

Y tan pronto como se hizo la pregunta, obtuvo la respuesta.

Regresó a la barra y cogió el _Sex On The Beach_ que no se había bebido. Dio media vuelta hacia la pista de baile ubicando a Gibson. Se acercó a él y…

—¡Oh!

—¡Qué barbaridad, hombre! No era mi intención.

Alex le había empapado la camisa nueva de seda plateada con el cóctel.

—Deja que te limpie un poco. —Se ofreció Alex, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo y restregándolo peor en otras partes no afectadas de la tela.

— _Non_ , yo… —Gibson se apartó con el miedo pintado en la cara—. Iré a los servicios.

Tommy, sintiéndose mal por él, lo vio alejarse con apuro, esquivando a las parejas que seguían disfrutando de la noche.

* * *

Si la discoteca con su encanto ya era _cool_ , los servicios higiénicos no se quedaban atrás. La luz que predominaba al interior era de un azul neón que invitaba a seguir con la fiesta, bañando las blancas mayólicas de las paredes y los cubículos de picaportes plateados —cinco en total— con su mística esencia de color.

 _Somebody Else_ resonaba amortiguado con la puerta de los servicios cerrada. Gibson, de pie en el umbral, suspiró. Amaba 1975, su grupo favorito en habla inglesa. Aparte de The Beatles, claro, quienes le ayudaron un montón durante sus clases de inglés cuando aún se encontraba en Francia. Desde aquí la voz del cantante le sabía mágica. _¡Oh, merde!_ , suspiró otra vez. Ojalá la estuviese bailando en este momento. Pero ahora tocaba empujar ese deseo de su mente y precipitarse hacia un lavabo y ver que podía hacer por su preciosa camisa nueva manchada de cóctel.

"Ese chico Alex... —pensaba Gibson, a la par que agarraba un pedazo de papel y la humedecía con agua— Creo que no le caigo bien".

Los ingleses tenían fama de poseer un carácter frío y reservado para con los extraños, según comentarios de sus amistades de la facultad de París. Al viajar a Londres se resignó a ello. A fin de cuentas no se hacía muchas ilusiones y tampoco se derrumbaría por si nunca llegaba a congeniar con algún nativo de esa ciudad.

Pero entonces apareció Tommy, en forma de un torpe apurado que acabó dándose la cabeza contra sus maletas. Acordarse de eso le hacía reír, aunque en su delante ni se le ocurriría.

Después de las debidas presentaciones, Tommy no supo pronunciar bien su apellido. No era tan difícil, opinaba el francés, pero al otro le costó tanto que acabó por llamarlo Gibson. Oh, bueno, al francés le encantó. Recién se conocían y este inglesito ya le bautizaba con otro nombre.

Hubo un algo, sí. Ahora reconocía que desde ese preciso instante lo hubo. Un algo que lo conectó a él, que lo completó igual que una ficha en un rompecabezas. Y si había que ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello le agradó sobremanera.

Pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado con ese cumplido picante que le hizo. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Estaba guapísimo con toda esa indumentaria de revista encima. Ojalá se le viera así más seguido, pensó. Aunque con sus típicas camisetas, jeans y Adidas, Tommy ante sus ojos seguía viéndose un primor.

Sus remembranzas fueron interrumpidas por la puerta del tercer cubículo que se abrió de golpe. Desde el espejo del lavabo Gibson vio salir de él a un extraño ser. Era muy alto, de espalda ancha y con los torneados brazos descubiertos repletos de una colección de tatuajes. Un hombre, bien. El único tipo que había en los servicios de caballeros aparte de él... Pero llevaba vestido, uno negro y muy ceñido, y una melena de un rubio pajizo con flequillo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda.

Gibson se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. La extraña fémina se reacomodaba la falda, alzándosela un poco con desparpajo, mirando con expresión socarrona al reflejo de Gibson.

—¿Qué miras, guapo? —preguntó con una forzada vocecita en falsete.

Gibson rehuyó la mirada, concentrándose de nuevo en la mancha en su camisa que hace rato debía limpiar. De pronto, los tacones de la extraña fémina acercándose lo pusieron nervioso. Su mano, que temblaba un poco, comenzó a limpiar la mancha.

—¿Estás solito, verdad? —La oyó decir. Se lavaba las manos masculinas con las uñas pintadas en rojo en el lavabo vecino—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gibson no la miró, pero era demasiado cortés como para ignorar al menos esa pregunta.

— _Philippe Guillet._

 _—_ Wow, por el acento deduzco que no eres de aquí. ¿Francés, cierto?

— _Oui._

Gibson se estaba sintiendo un verdadero tonto comportándose de esa manera. En las discotecas de París siempre había tropezado con travestis de todos los tamaños y colores. ¿Por qué ahora le sorprendía? ¿Porque estaba en Londres?

—Tu nombre es muy lindo, Philippe —dijo, haciendo énfasis a eso último con un toque de acento francés que no le quedó tan mal—. ¿Estás solito? Si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía.

— _Non_ , es que...

Y Gibson de pronto se encontró empotrado entre la pared y el cuerpo de la extraña fémina que con tacones y todo le llevaba a lo mucho dos cabezas. Las manos de ésta lo sorprendieron toqueteándole por encima de la ropa.

— _Non, mademo_... —No sabía si llamarla _mademoiselle_ o gritarle: “¡Deja de agarrarme, hijo de puta!"—. Por favor, no.

Y como por arte de magia, ésta le hizo caso y lo soltó. El agraviado sintió que era como sacarse un peso de encima. Antes de irse la extraña fémina le sonrió socarrona y desapareció, dejando a Gibson con la camisa manchada hecha girones, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

* * *

En la cabina de DJ Farrier ahora se reproducía _Lost In Yesterday_ , un pedido especial de un comensal amante de Tame Impala que hoy junto a sus amigos celebraba su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Antes de retirarse, dejó caer que tenía intención de organizar una competencia entre su grupo y que el ganador se llevaría una botella de Prosecco y 45 libras en efectivo.

—Menuda sarta de locos —opinó Farrier—. La juventud de ahora ya no sabe qué hacer con su cuerpo, ¿no?

Alex, que aguardaba desde hace rato con los brazos cruzados, pasó por alto el comentario y volvió a formular su pedido:

—Búscame el _Instant Crush_ de Daft Funk con Casablancas y reprodúcelo a las 12:00. ¿Me entendiste? Doce en punto. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

—¿Te vas a declarar?

A Alex se le subieron los colores.

—Creo que no te importa, ¿no?

—Pues yo creo que sí porque podría hablar con el encargado de las luces y decirle que haga algo bonito para hacer del momento más único, ¿no te parece? Porque conociéndote, apuesto a que no te has ensayado nada.

Alex quiso decirle que no metiera su cuchara en donde no le llaman, pero la idea era buenísima, por lo que acabó dándole el visto bueno a su propuesta.

—Muy bien, entonces no me falles.

—No te fallo, hombre. Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Cuál?

—No tengo el _Instant Crush_ con los intérpretes que quieres en mi sistema. Pero tengo la versión en vivo de Cage The Elephant. Creo que no es problema, ¿no? Porque es la misma letra, solo cambian los intérpretes y…

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. La cosa es que quiero esa canción.

Alex sabía que su pedido no se trataba de una canción romántica acerca de dos almas gemelas, pero lo que a él le concernía era el significado del título: flechazo instantáneo, justo lo que sintió por Tommy nada más conocerle.

Regresó a la barra junto a su amigo que ahora se bebía una Pepsi bien helada.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

Tommy asintió, dejando la bebida sobre la barra y estirando por décima vez su cuello de cisne al tiempo que barría con ojos inquietos en busca de algo entre el público. De solo verlo, Alex no hizo más que resoplar.

—Presiento que a las 12:00 ocurrirá algo sorprendente —comentó Alex, sentándose a su lado y acercándosele un poco, cosa de hacerse oír mejor—. A todos les gustaría si ocurriera. ¿A ti no?

—Uh… Sí. —Tommy continuó con su inspección.

Ciertamente no tenía nada ensayado. Pero a último momento se le ocurrió que podía declararse a las 12:00 con el _Instant Crush_ de fondo y sacarle provecho al juego de luces que DJ Farrier propuso. ¿Por qué no hacerlo así? Quedaría finísimo y de paso conmovería a Tommy que valoraría el detalle y le contestaría que… ¿Qué le contestaría?

Alex iba a declarar su amor por él, iba a confesar que le gustaba desde la secundaria, pero no se había planteado la respuesta que éste le daría. Bajo sus costillas las chispas multicolores volvieron a estallar haciendo ruido nada más imaginarse tal cosa. Un estallido de esperanza, de celebración prematura… Alex esperaba que Tommy le contestara que sí.

—No viene. —Tommy soltó de repente.

—¿Quién?

—Gibson. ¿Le habrá pasado algo en el baño?

Mientras Alex resoplaba de nuevo, varias voces en conjunto daban ovaciones con una potencia de 200 decibelios al otro extremo del local. Alex recordó al cumpleañero amante de Tame Impala y supuso que se trataba de él y sus amigos. ¿Qué clase de competencia estarían armando? ¿Valía la pena participar por una botella de vino y unas míseras libras? _¡Payasos!_

De pronto su teléfono vibró en sus pantalones y Alex lo cogió y atendió en seguida:

—¿Diga?... Oh mamá, ¿de dónde me estás llamando?

Tommy al lado suyo acabó por zamparse la Pepsi. El sabor de los cocteles en su lengua menos mal había disminuido. Estaba harto de la fiesta, del ruido, de todo. Contempló su reloj plateado anudado a su muñeca y tropezó con la hora: 11:30 pm. Perfecto, era una buena hora para largarse, sin embargo no podría hacerlo porque se consideraba un buen chico y un buen chico no dejaría tirados a sus compañeros de juerga.

Su mirada se alejó del reloj y recayó en la humedad sobre sus pantalones de drill azul. Entonces recordó: Gibson mirándole, haciendo ademanes de brazos muy obvios para que se acercara y se uniera a bailar con él. Y Tommy muy obediente lo hizo. ¿Cómo había sucedido? El chico que nunca bailaba finalmente bailó. Tommy ahora moriría de vergüenza. Pero Gibson casi pegó sus labios a su oído y le dijo que era un estupendo bailarín. Y Tommy se rio porque le pareció un chiste; en la vida se lo creería. Pero el que si lo hacía estupendo era Gibson, así que Tommy se animó a acercar los labios también y decirle que se equivocaba, que el estupendo bailarín era otro y que Tommy estaba teniendo el honor de bailar con él.

Volvió a estirar el cuello, ansioso por ubicar el rostro de Gibson entre esa marea humana que continuaba moviéndose sin cesar. Se removió en su asiento y notó que le urgía ir a los servicios. Bueno, aparte de que era cierto, era una buena excusa para salir en su busca.

—¡Bah! Estoy tranquilo, mamá —resopló Alex, que seguía con la oreja pegada al teléfono—. Tengo cuidado con lo que bebo, ya lo sabes, no soy un niño. ¿Qué…? Ok, ok, ya nos vemos el próximo sábado. Saluda a los tíos de mi parte. Un beso.

Cuando Alex colgó y se fijó en la hora ya eran las 11:58 pm. Sus manos se tensionaron. Dentro de dos minutos serían las 12:00 de la medianoche. Alex por fin se confesaría, el chico de sus sueños lo aceptaría y la noche acabaría de la puta madre.

Un alboroto sucedió entonces, un conjunto de voces combinadas con el crujir de vidrios y muebles chirriando contra el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? Le pareció ver a los gorilas que custodiaban la entrada de la discoteca corriendo a prisa hacia la zona del desorden. Alex dejó de prestarle atención a eso y se preparó para el momento más importante de su vida. Quedaba solo un minuto. Se giró, queriendo encontrarse con el rostro de Tommy… pero Tommy ya no estaba a su lado.

_¿A dónde se fue?_

—Alex, discúlpame, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos. —Era la voz de Peter hablando a sus espaldas.

—¿Irnos? —Alex ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo—. Apenas es medianoche, es demasiado temprano. ¿Por qué...?

—Es por George. Está borracho. Solo míralo. —Peter parecía querer sollozar.

Alex se giró en redondo y lo que vio junto al dueño de la voz sollozante fue a un mamarracho con la chaqueta azul amarrada a la cintura, la camisa desabotonada hasta la altura del pecho y una cara de borracho de la calle con los cabellos sudados y pegados a su frente. ¿¡Esa cosa era George!? Lucía como desmayado, incapaz de tener el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse de pie por sí solo, por lo que Peter debía sostenerlo con fuerza de un brazo.

—Y-yo ganar... —balbuceó.

—Dios mío...

—No te creerás lo que ha pasado —prosiguió Peter todavía sollozando—. Estaba yo donde los sillones charlando con el grupo de chicas que se entretenían con el Tik Tok, ya sabes. Hasta me invitaron a salir en uno de sus videos. La cosa es que la pasábamos genial y ya había conseguido los WhatsApps de todas ellas cuando en eso se armó un alboroto bien feo que nos hizo saltar a todos del asiento. Divisé a los gorilas; supuse que se trataba de una pelea e iban a frenarlo. Y en ese desorden reconozco un rostro que por poco hace que se me pare el corazón. ¿Ya adivinas, no? George, quien sino. Se había acoplado a un grupo que hacía una competencia de quien se zampaba una jarra entera de cerveza. Y por lo que me dijeron, prácticamente estaba ganando. Pero el muy sinvergüenza no logró llevarse ningún trofeo porque de la nada un lunático con aspecto belicoso apareció y atacó al grupo, llevándose George la peor parte.

—No me digas —dijo Alex, un poco mareado y confundido por el esfuerzo de entender por encima del ruido todo lo que le decía—. Yo no le veo nada de malo. Solo está borracho.

—El lunático le ha empujado y George se ha dado la cabeza contra el borde de una mesa. ¿Te parece poco? Yo temo lo peor. Los gorilas menos mal ya lo echaron a la calle. Es un peligro público. Alex, escúchame por Dios, si tu corazón es de oro reúne a los chicos y diles que ya nos vamos.

—Pero...

El local se oscureció. Las 12:00 de la medianoche al fin. Las primeras notas de _Instant Crush_ en la versión de Cage The Elephant se apoderaron de la pista de baile a la par que chispitas rojas brillaban intermitentes por todos los rincones, formando en el centro un enorme corazón.

Muy bien, Farrier era muy cumplido. ¿Pero dónde carajo estaba Tommy?

—¿Que ha pasado? —De repente la voz de Tommy lo sorprendió detrás de él. Alex se giró de nuevo y la sangre volvió a correrle helada cuando lo vio en compañía del franchute—. ¿Me parece o tu primo no se encuentra bien?

Peter le resumió toda la historia.

— _¡Oh petit!_ Pobrecillo. —Se conmovió Gibson, quién al final no había logrado salvar su preciosa camisa de la mancha y pensaba seriamente en comprarse otra.

—Sí, sí, pobrecillo. Las cosas que se hubiera ahorrado si no fuera tan cabezota. ¡Larguémonos de una vez! —apremió Peter, obligando al resto a empezar a mover los pies y salir cuanto antes de la disco.

Alex, con una cara de derrota, siguiendo al grupo al final de la cola, no sabía que decir. Su pedido musical continuaba resonando por todos lados y el estúpido corazón gigante hacía lo suyo brillando en el centro de la pista. Se preguntó a que se debía ese nudo alojado en su garganta: ¿cólera o ganas de llorar?

El frío de la noche los recibió pegándoles en la cara nada más salir. Los oídos resentidos de aguantar demasiado ruido apenas les permitían percibir el típico ruido de la calle. Fuera una pequeña colección de comensales pitaba cigarrillos con aire despreocupado, otros discutían vía telefónica y el resto se dormía con la espalda pegada a la pared. Peter, dirigiendo con cuidado a su primo hacia uno de esos rincones, sugirió al grupo tomar un taxi.

—Si entre todos juntamos para el taxi podremos pagarlo. No pienso subir a George en un transporte público. Podría lastimarse más.

—¿Disculpa? —Una voz desconocida le habló de la nada—. ¿El chico se pondrá bien?

Peter lo miró y reconoció al lunático que había atacado a su primo (¡pero con qué cara venía éste a dirigirle la palabra después de lo que hizo!). Con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo y una expresión de arrepintiendo pintándole la cara, el tipo, que ya no tenía nada de belicoso, lo miraba ansioso e insistía en saber si George se pondría bien.

—Sí —contestó Peter secamente, conteniendo las ganas de decirle lo que se merecía.

El lunático asintió. Luego quiso decir algo más, pero entonces reconoció a Alex entre el grupo y su expresión de arrepentimiento se transformó a una de sálvese quien pueda, largándose en el acto.

—Y-yo... bailar... —balbuceó de nuevo George.

—Me lo llevaré a un hospital —suspiró Peter preocupado—. Y ahora mismo.

Un taxi con las lucecitas amarillas se detuvo cuando éste alzó el brazo. El taxista, un octogenario con pinta de cascarrabias, intercambió palabras con Peter para quedar el monto. El viejo, como muchos otros taxistas que trabajan de noche y se aprovechan del apuro de la gente, pedía por el viaje una cantidad escandalosa.

—Ni modo. Es urgente —concluyó Peter—. ¡Todo el mundo al auto!

Todos obedecieron. Alex de mala gana se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. El taxi se puso en marcha.

—Me van pagando por adelantado —exigió el viejo.

Peter suspiró.

—Vamos muchachos, como quedamos.

Gibson se dispuso a sacar su billetera del bolsillo derecho del pantalón, pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí. Revolvió entonces en el otro bolsillo: nada. En los bolsillos del blazer, tal vez; allí solo tenía su teléfono y el billete del metro. _¿Cómo?_ Se quedó quieto un momento, extrañado, con una desagradable sensación de calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Agitó la cabeza y regresó de nuevo al bolsillo derecho del pantalón en busca de un milagro que no ocurrió: ¡no había nada! Gibson se hundió en su asiento. Y fue allí cuando tuvo una sospecha: el encuentro de pesadilla con la extraña fémina en los servicios. El toqueteo sobre su ropa. El rápido desistir ante su súplica. “¿Entonces...? ¿Entonces...?”

Tragó grueso y miró a Peter.

—Lo siento…, no llevo dinero.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? —Los ojos de Alex lo miraban muy abiertos desde el espejo retrovisor. Gibson se asustó—. ¿Qué dijo, Peter? ¿Qué no lleva qué?

—No tiene dinero, dice. ¿Pero entonces como pagaste los cocteles que nos invitaste?

El auto chirrió deteniéndose en seco.

—Por si acaso no soy Santa Claus regalándoles un viaje gratis, ¿eh? —rezongó el viejo—. O me pagan completo o se me bajan del coche ahora mismo.

—¿Alguien puede cubrir lo del francés? —Se desesperó Peter—. Yo apenas tengo para mí y George. Alex, tú podrías…

Alex dejó escapar una risotada.

—¿Me ves con cara de beneficencia?

—Insisto —rezongó otra vez el viejo—. Si no van a pagarme…

—Basta viejo —resopló Alex, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes—. Si así serán las cosas ya encontré la solución: alguien tiene bajarse.

Todos enmudecieron. Solo George llenaba el silencio con sus ininteligibles balbuceos.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —preguntó el viejo finalmente.

—No me estoy ofreciendo, es obvio que todos sabemos quién tiene que bajarse. —Y señalando a Gibson con el pulgar, añadió—: Ese.

Gibson volvió a tragar grueso.

—No seas tonto —intervino Tommy.

—Es un sinvergüenza, un aprovechado —soltó Alex.

—No es nada de eso. —Defendió Tommy—. Quizá se le olvidó la billetera en alguna parte, ¿no es así, Gibson? Dile.

—Sí, dime.

Gibson quiso explicarse, decirles que había sido víctima de un robo en los servicios por parte de un travesti tatuado de vestido negro ceñido y una melena de un rubio pajizo con flequillo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Pero le dio vergüenza dar detalles de cómo sucedió todo, al menos para que le crean. No sabía cómo empezar.

—¡Dime! —Se impacientó Alex levantando la voz. Gibson volvió a asustarse.

—¡Dile por el amor de Dios! —suplicó Tommy.

— _Non_ … —vaciló Gibson y agachó la cabeza—. No puedo.

—Muy bien. Ya sabemos quién se va.

—No puedes dejarlo tirado en la calle así sin más. —Pegó el grito Tommy.

—¡Vamos, fuera!

Gibson, espantado, bajó del auto.

—En cuanto lo dejemos solo lo asaltarán. —Tommy bajó también.

—Mejor a él que a mí. —Alex lo imitó.

De pronto George interrumpió haciendo una ruidosa arcada.

—Por si acaso el coche está limpio, ¿eh? —El viejo rezongó de vuelta—. Y no tengo toda la puta noche. ¿Quieren apurarse de una puta vez?

—Apúrate Alex —suplicó Peter.

—Déjalo, Tommy. Regresa al auto y vámonos.

—No es justo.

George largó otra ruidosa arcada. El viejo volvió a rezongar:

—Si ese mocoso no se aguanta y vomita en mi coche, vayan arremangándose las camisas porque les haré limpiar todo, ¿eh?

—Bueno, esto tampoco es justo —replicó Alex—. Piensa, mi amigo, que mi solución es razonable. Nadie podría ser gentil con alguien que quiere todo gratis.

—Él no quiere todo gratis.

—¡Pero tiene que bajarse para que el resto que si tiene dinero podamos ir a casa!

—¿Ya? —apremió el viejo, dándole puñetes a su claxon.

—¡Por todos los diablos, viejo, ya basta! —Explotó Alex—. ¡Acabemos con esto de una jodida vez para que ese niñato estúpido descanse su borrachera…!

—O-oye —balbuceó George.

—¡…y el dramático llorón de su primo deje de ahogarnos con sus lágrimas!

—Sí, por favor —combinó Peter con un hilillo de voz.

Tommy tragó saliva, viéndose a sí mismo en una espinosa encrucijada. No quería hacer perder el tiempo al taxista cascarrabias, no quería enojar a Alex porque lo estimaba con locura, pero tampoco quería dejar a Gibson desamparado en plena calle y menos de madrugada. En cuanto al tema del dinero, Tommy podía entender el por qué el francés se había quedado desplumado por asumir el costo de cuatro cocteles en una sola noche. Las discotecas en el centro eran carísimas, lo sabía, más el costo de las bebidas que para él eran un chiste. Pero de lo que si no tenía dudas era que Gibson no era ningún sinvergüenza ni aprovechado. Comprendió su dilema y se compadeció de él. No podía dejarlo solo, simplemente no podía... ¡Y no quería!

—Sabes, Alex —empezó Tommy, tanteando lo que estaba a punto de decir—, no te lo dije pero yo tampoco tengo más dinero.

—¿Qué? —Alex palideció.

—No puedo ir con ustedes. Además comprendo que ni tú ni Peter son una beneficencia, así que me temo que tendré que quedarme aquí con Gibson. Ya veremos los dos como regresamos.

—Tommy no… —Alex quería decirle que podía cubrir lo de él, que por ese lado no había ningún problema. Que era el amor de su vida y que solo por él era capaz de pagar el monto completo.

—¡Virgen santísima! —rezongó el viejo echándole un vistazo a Alex—. Supongo que si vuelves a mi coche es porque completarás la tarifa, ¿cierto?

—Entra al auto, Alex. —Tommy puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. No te preocupes, Gibson y yo estaremos bien.

“El franchute no me importa nada”—pensó, subiendo al asiento del copiloto y quedándose con la mirada estática frente al vidrio empañado sin saber qué otra cosa pensar.

El taxista finalmente arrancó.

* * *

Anduvieron en silencio por las calles hasta que el bullicio del Soho a sus espaldas se redujo a un murmullo. Tommy, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta camel, suspiraba aliviado bajó la luz blanca del alumbrado público a la par que disfrutaba del frescor del viento que ahora le acariciaba la cara como si fuesen las manos de la paz absoluta. Al lado suyo, Gibson lo imitaba.

—Descuida, no asaltan por aquí —dijo Tommy, percatándose de la inquietud de su acompañante. Desde que se libraron del problema del taxi y empezaron a andar, el francés de cuando en cuando miraba para todos lados—. Lo que dije antes fue cualquier cosa.

—No pensaba eso. —Gibson se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que no he visto a Londres un sábado por la noche como lo estoy viendo ahora. Tiene similitud con las noches de París, ¿sabes? Solo que allá las fiestas continúan hasta el amanecer. —Se rio—. Si mis amigos de mi facultad lo vieran se quedarían colgados.

—¿Te ha decepcionado? —Quiso saber Tommy, y agregó con un deje de vacilación—: Normalmente las discos aquí están abiertas hasta las 3:00. Si quieres podemos volver y buscar uno que esté abierto hasta más tarde y...

— _Non._ —Gibson arrugó el ceño—. Es ridículo, no tenemos dinero. Además ya me divertí, es suficiente. Lo que si deberíamos hacer es pensar en cómo volver.

Tommy dejó escapar una risita.

—Por eso no debes preocuparte. —Y tamborileando rítmicamente por encima del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, añadió—: Yo llevo dinero.

Los ojos del francés se agrandaron.

—Le has mentido a tu amigo.

—No podía dejarte solo así sin más y menos de noche.

—Pero acabas de decirme que no asaltan.

—No, pero por si acaso me quedo contigo y te protejo con mi Walther P99 por si ocurre algo gordo.

Gibson se rio del chiste. Tommy también, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo atrevido que había sonado eso y esperó que el francés no sacara conclusiones equivocadas.

—Me muero por verlo —dijo el francés aun riendo—. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos si no es a la estación?

Al final de una esquina cruzaron la pista y se encontraron delante de las rejas abiertas de un pequeño parque. Antes de ingresar, Tommy observó que dentro no había nadie, solo el canto de los grillos armando una orquesta en alguna parte y el arremolinado sonido de las copas de los árboles reaccionando ante el soplido del viento.

—Es una zona tranquila de picnic —explicó Tommy—. Hace mucho que no venía por aquí. No tendrás prisa por volver, ¿o sí?

— _Non_ —negó Gibson, cruzando el camino de grava—. Pero no creo que el transporte público espere nuestras ganas.

—Pagaré un taxi.

—No lo hagas. —Volvió a arrugar su ceño—. En este horario sería un gasto excesivo.

—Por favor, insisto.

Gibson se le quedó mirando perplejo. Tommy disimuló su vergüenza contemplando la vegetación con gesto de interés e invitó a su acompañante a descansar un momento sobre el césped.

—¿Vienes aquí con Alex? —preguntó Gibson al rato, estirando las piernas y estudiándose la punta de los zapatos.

—Alex preferiría estar siempre en una disco o un pub. No sé cómo será cuando se haga médico. Supongo que llegado a ese punto le pondrá fin a las fiestas, aunque lo dudo.

—Sin embargo es tu amigo y vives con él.

—Es un buen amigo. De pequeño no tenía ninguno hasta que lo conocí en la secundaria. Si hubieras visto la cara que puse cuando supe que era muy popular con las chicas. Yo siempre creí que los populares no se juntaban nunca con los tipos raros.

—¿Te consideras raro? —Gibson preguntó con una cara de sorpresa.

—No sé. —Tommy se encogió de hombros—. Siempre hago lo posible por no serlo, pero supongo que ya soy así.

—Sabes, en la secundaria yo también fui muy popular con las chicas. Era agobiante, si quieres que sea sincero. Me hacían sentir como una estrella de cine.

Tommy se rio, pero no porque le causara gracia, sino porque le sorprendía que los chicos con experiencias tan gratificantes como Alex y Gibson se hayan convertido de la noche a la mañana en sus amigos. ¡Irónico!

—Hablando de Alex —prosiguió el francés—. Lo que pasó en el taxi, ¿siempre actúa así?

—No, yo pienso que estaba nervioso por cómo se dieron las cosas, ya sabes, con George ebrio hasta la medula y más el golpazo que recibió. Encima el viejo taxista que no paraba de gritar. Yo creo que todo eso lo enloqueció.

—A mí más me ha parecido que otra cosa le molestaba.

—La bomba rubia —soltó Tommy de repente—. Creo que se había encandilado de una chica de la discoteca y quería que yo le diera consejos. Ya está, eso lo enloqueció. Pobre Alex, supongo que había encontrado en ella al amor de su vida.

Se sumieron en el silencio nuevamente, empapándose de la quietud de la noche por esta zona. Arriba las estrellas fulguraban repartidas en un cielo descapotado de nubes donde también una luna llena brillaba majestuosa sobre las cabezas de los que aun pululaban los alrededores de la durmiente Londres.

Tommy acostó la espalda sobre el césped y Gibson sacó su teléfono del blazer buscando en él alguna cosa con la mirada seria. Entonces de la nada un flash cegador se disparó sobre la cara del primero.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —Tommy se enderezó con prisa.

—Nada. Solo fue mi cámara —dijo el francés como si tal cosa.

—¿Qué? No me digas que...

—No quedaste tan mal, ¿eh? —se rio—. Solo tus ojos que salieron cerrados.

—Ya pero...

—No importa. Ahora dame unos minutos que lo publicaré al Instagram.

—Ah no, eso no —Se desesperó Tommy, abalanzándose sobre el teléfono.

Gibson intentó esquivar, pero el impulso de Tommy provocó que cayera hacia atrás y ambos terminaran mirándose cara a cara con el cuerpo del uno sobre el otro. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos. Un intervalo en el que esos ojos verdes gentiles y risueños bajo él lo dejaban una vez más suspendido, inquieto, idiotizado...

 _Oh, wow_...

A él le pareció que se repetía lo de la ondina. Solo que ahora la ondina se había dejado capturar como si ya no le importara el mar azul de donde venía y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su próximo destino en manos de su gentil captor. Los ojos del captor se colmaron con la hermosa visión de su faz en calma, sus labios llenos, sus suaves pómulos y el más hermoso de los regalos: las gemas verdes que le servían de ojos. Ojos para embrujar, para hacerle perder el sentido. Para conectarse con él, y para hacerle saber sin palabras que desde hace tiempo sentía la misma llama chisporroteando bajo su pecho.

—Creo... que deberíamos volver. —La voz de Gibson lo sacó de su nube.

Tommy como un rayo se apartó de él.

—Sí, sí... —repetía con torpeza—. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Solo bromeaba, Tommy. No publicaré nada.

Tommy ayudó a Gibson a ponerse de pie. Se sacudieron los restos de césped pegados a sus ropas y se encaminaron hacia la reja, dejándola junta tras salir.

—Yo nunca hice algo así —dijo Gibson pensativo mientras se alejaban de la zona—. Allá en París, terminada la fiesta, me iba a mi casa y punto. Fue una nueva experiencia. Y las nuevas experiencias siempre me han fascinado.

Tommy a su lado lo escuchaba, sintiéndose un reverendo imbécil al sentir por medio segundo alguna esperanza creyendo que Gibson se refería a su breve acercamiento. Por supuesto que solo se refería a visitar un parque de noche después de una fiesta movida en Londres. ¿Qué más iba a ser? El mundo era extraño y él era extraño a su manera. Entonces se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de contarle: de su popularidad con las chicas. Quizá el destino de Gibson era ese, enamorarse de alguna de ellas. Y Tommy por su parte olvidarse de esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos escondidos que borboteaban confusos en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Desalentado con la idea, Tommy zigzagueaba caminos hombro con hombro junto a Gibson, con las manos fuera de la protección de los bolsillos de su chaqueta camel que ahora ardían mientras el dorso de su mano derecha experimentaba una repentina sensación de cosquilleo. No se dio cuenta hasta segundos después que el cosquilleo en su dorso era el dedo meñique de Gibson llamando su atención.

_Ay, Dios..._

Tommy se quedó de piedra. Una piedra que todavía podía andar por suerte. No necesitó girarse para comprobar que se trataba de eso. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo, con la mirada hacia adelante y una sonrisa desinhibida mientras su dedo meñique jugueteaba con su dorso que ahora sudaba. Y para sorpresa de ambos las manos no tardaron en tomarse, entrelazarse los dedos. Una ficha de rompecabezas encajada a la perfección. La risita de Gibson a continuación fue la cereza del pastel. ¡Qué delicioso se oía! Podía saborearlo en sus oídos. Reía divertido y a la vez inocente. Tommy acabó por reír también.

—Qué silencio hay aquí —observó Gibson cuando cruzaban por una calle poco iluminada—. No hay nadie. Todos duermen. Y nosotros, los únicos tontos, merodeando todavía.

—Ya volveremos a casa.

— _Oui-oui_ —dijo sonriendo como un loco—. Antes que seamos asaltados.

—No va pasar tal cosa —aseguró Tommy. Y buscando hacerse el chistoso, quiso añadir—: Además, todavía tengo mi Walther P99 por si ocurre...

—¡Alto allí, tortolitos, que esto es un asalto!

Las risas en sus caras hicieron _¡crash!_ como un espejo. Las manos por su parte se aflojaron, cayendo despacito como una tela en sus costados.

El ser que tenían delante parecía ser el hermano gemelo de Freddy Krueger, con la diferencia de que en vez de la cara roja llena de quemaduras lo que tenía eran horribles cicatrices. Ah, y la indumentaria junto con el sombrerito se le parecía un poco, salvo el chaquetón verde lleno de remiendos que lo protegía del frío. Pero lo más terrorífico era la cosa brillante y puntiaguda con el que los apuntaba, un enorme cuchillo como los de un carnicero en vez del icónico guante con deditos de navajas.

—Celulares y billetera a la mano, por favor. —Se dirigió a ellos con voz educada—. Si cooperan nadie saldrá herido, tengan eso por seguro.

Claro, ¿cómo no iban a cooperar con el tremendo cuchillazo en frente amenazándoles en silencio con aterrizarles en la yugular? Con el dolor de su corazón Tommy se sacó la billetera llena de dinero, seguido de su teléfono, entregándolas juntas al ladrón hijo de puta que encima le daba las gracias con un asentimiento de cabeza al estilo de la regencia. Gibson por su parte entregó lo más próximo que tenía: su teléfono con la foto de Tommy con los ojos cerrados.

—Uy, eso también si no es mucha molestia —dijo el ladrón, señalando con la punta de su cuchillo el reloj plateado regalo de su último cumpleaños de Tommy.

Tommy tragó saliva y se lo entregó sin rechistar.

—¿Usted, señor mío, tendrá algo más? —Se dirigió a Gibson con una calma del diablo—. Hágame el favor, caballero, se lo pido con muchísima humildad.

—Uhm... _non_... —negó, pero ante las cejas levantadas del tipejo se corrigió—. Digo _oui._ Solo... una cadenita de plata.

—Vaya, con que turista, ¿eh? —Sonrió complacido—. ¿Qué tal le trata Londres? A que es bonita, ¿eh? Sobre todo de noche. A mí en lo particular me encanta cuando es de noche... Venga, venga esa cadenita de plata. Ya está. Muchísimas gracias, señor mío.

Justo cuando había acabado de desplumarlos y se disponía a huir con su botín, Tommy se armó de valor y le habló con voz titubeante:

—¿Podría... uhm... al menos quedarme... con mis documentos?

—¡Claro, no faltaba más! —exclamó el ladrón con voz cantarina—. Algo que me distingue de los demás como yo es que soy un tipo razonable.

—...y algo de dinero... si no le importa.

En esa parte el ladrón bien podía haberle mandado al carajo, pero como había dicho: era un tipo razonable. Le dejó un sencillo. ¡Un insultante sencillo que hizo que Tommy deseara ahora mismo una Walther P99! No alcanzaba para un taxi, pero era suficiente para un tomar un bus (si es que ese bus lo tomaban varias cuadras adelante para que les alcanzara).

Con los pies adoloridos y en el más absoluto silencio, llegaron al paradero de bus deseado. Subieron a uno vacío y se acomodaron en asientos juntos, contemplando las calles a través de sus mugrientas ventanas, sin volverse a tocar las manos una vez más.

* * *

Con un quejido, Alex despertó del sueño de los justos con la nariz atiborrada del aroma a lavanda que despedían sus azules sábanas de verano. Sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron, adoloridos de la luz del día a través de su ventana mientras su cerebro, atrofiado por la resaca y toda la cólera que anoche no pudo evitar, le zumbaba como si una mosca planeara dentro de su cráneo. Cuando se acostumbró a la horrible sensación se incorporó en la cama; sus extremidades adoloridas y perezosas casi le parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para martirizarlo. El vodka. La culpa la tenía el maldito vodka, ese endemoniado líquido que ni siquiera le ayudó a ser más directo y en su lugar le hizo soltar insignificantes palabras previas. Agitó la cabeza al sentir que el sueño buscaba dominarle, y se alejó del lío de sus sábanas para inmediatamente dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse una taza de café.

Mientras se lo preparaba sintió la necesidad de asomarse a la habitación de Tommy. En sus sueños lo había oído llegar, pero nada más. A pesar de estar fastidiado con todo lo de anoche, con todo lo que Tommy le había hecho pasar, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Así que, una vez preparado su café, se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se quedó parado en el umbral. Sorbiendo su taza lo vio dormir con las sábanas enterradas hasta la nariz. Bajo la tenue oscuridad a Alex le pareció ver a la bella durmiente. Se rio vagamente de su idea, pero pronto dejó de reírse cuando sus ojos escrutaron un bulto moviéndose bajo el lío de sábanas en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

_¿Qué?_

Lo que primero vio, desenterrándose de las sábanas, fue una oscura melena rizada. Alex arrugó su ceño, y fue arrugándola mucho más cuando poco a poco le llegó al turno a la frente, los ojos, la nariz… Y cuando al fin se desenterró por completo, reconoció, con el corazón desbocado y ante sus narices, el rostro somnoliento de…

—Uh… _Bonjour?_

—¡¡¡AHHH!!!

Lo que siguió después fue una escena digna para un _reality show._ Gibson, espantado del fuerte grito, se cayó aparatosamente de la cama y Alex volvió a gritar cuando descubrió que solo llevaba puestos unos boxer. El dueño de la cama saltó de ella como si el colchón entero estuviera infestado de bichos y Alex largó otro alarido, esta vez de cólera contenida, cuando vio al francés coger con prisa sus pantalones que, como el resto de su ropa, estaban pulcramente colgados en un perchero en el armario con el espejo roto de su amigo.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —chilló Alex furioso—. Esto no lo puedo creer. ¡¿Qué hace este tipo metido en la cama contigo?!

—Puedo explicarlo. —Se apresuró a decir Tommy.

—¿Es en serio? Y yo que pensaba que esa respuesta solo las decían en las películas.

—Alex escúchame, no es lo que crees. Te lo explicaré.

Y la dichosa explicación se disparó en un santiamén: los compañeros de piso de Gibson —que eran dos belgas mayores que él y un keniano más joven— tenían el sueño ligero, por lo que el francés, siendo el maldito cortés que era, tuvo la intención de pasar la noche sentado en la puerta hasta el amanecer. Pero Tommy no se lo permitió. De manera que lo invitó a pasar a su piso y le ofreció compartir la cama con él.

—Eso último que has dicho es lo más terrorífico que he oído —gruñó Alex sin evitar llevarse ambas manos a las sienes—. Carajo, me va dar una jaqueca.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amigo. Siento que todo esto te cause molestia.

—Ya nada puede molestarme menos —sollozó—. Después de lo de anoche, Dios...

Quitando de en medio su fracasado plan romántico, Alex le contó haber vivido una experiencia de lo más abrumadora, indignante y digna de su cólera. El taxi en el que fue junto a Peter y su primo se dirigió al hospital más próximo sin contratiempos en el camino, pero antes de bajarse recibieron un feo rapapolvo por parte del viejo cascarrabias luego de que George acabará vomitando dentro de su coche. Como Alex (porfiado por salvaguardar su costoso traje ya de por sí profanado con cerveza) se negó en redondo a arremangarse y ponerse a limpiar, se vio obligado a pagar una multa muy aparte de la tarifa que terminó por cubrir en su mayoría. Al ingresar al hospital, Peter le armó un escándalo a la enfermera de turno exigiendo atención inmediata mientras Alex, contra su voluntad, aguardaba en la sala de espera con George descansando sobre su regazo. Hasta allí todo bien, solo que a George le provocó vomitar de nuevo y, sin tiempo para dar vuelta la cara hacia otra parte, acabó haciéndolo sobre el traje de Alex. Demasiado repugnante para ser verdad.

Al rato, cuando salió de la habitación, Tommy se fijó en la cesta de la ropa sucia donde en el fondo y hecho una bola estaba el famoso traje.

—Qué lástima —dijo Tommy—. Te quedaba muy bien ese traje.

Gibson no se quedó para desayunar. ¿Cómo hacerlo con Alex mirándole con ojos de halcón enojado mientras le daba sorbos a su taza de café? Además ya eran las 8:15 am, la mejor hora para excusarse y decirles que seguramente sus compañeros de piso estarían echándole de menos.

—Supongo que ya nunca te fiarás de mi después del asalto de anoche —le dijo Tommy en la puerta, antes de despedirse.

— _Non_ , son cosas materiales. —Sonrió el francés—. Pero lo único que lamentaré es haber perdido mi teléfono. Ya no podremos charlar por las noches para pasarte más música actual francesa.

—Es verdad… Hasta nuevo aviso entonces.

De pronto, en alguna parte del edificio alguien prendió la radio a todo volumen y la música que sonaba en ese momento era nada menos que el _Amour Plastique_ de _Videoclub._

—Carajo, me duele la cabeza… —Escucharon a Alex quejarse desde la cocina—. Que alguien le diga a ese inútil que apague eso.

Tommy se acordó de la letra de la canción y de la leyenda que Gibson le había contado sobre ella. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas cuando notó que el francés lo miraba.

—¿Y el amor de tu vida se fijó en ti? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Uhm… no sé… Creo que…

Y sin esperárselo, Gibson lo atrajo hacia él y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios que lo dejó con la cabeza dándole vueltas y una expresión de retraso mental cuando, antes de desaparecer de su vista, esta ondina encantadora le guiñó un ojo.

**Author's Note:**

> No fui muy amable con Alex, lo reconozco, pero fue lo que me salió del corazón.  
> ¡Espero les haya encantado la lista musical de DJ Farrier!


End file.
